Chronicles of Chucky
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: A dark story about Charles Lee Ray and his childhood. A prequel to Child's Play and how it all began.


I could never tell you why I turned out the way that I did. Most people say that most serial killers are truly insane. Extremely unstable and should be locked away in padded room. That makes me laugh. Really it does. Well if those assholes only knew that wasn't the case with me. I knew what I was doing. Do I regret it…..NO. Do I feel remorse for all of those lives that I've taken? NO. Would I do it again? Damn straight I would. You see, killing is a great thing for me. It's sort of like this. You start off with one victim and then another and then another…you get the picture. Before you know it….you can't stop. It becomes a part of you. I love the feeling of killing. Hearing somebody's last breath and cries for help. Music to my ears. The smell of blood…oh yes….the best damn thing…..Hahaha. What? What was that? You think I am evil. Well…I am….I am evil…..now you're afraid…..good….

*1960*

It all started when I was about ten years old. I was thin with short brown hair and blue eyes. My name: Charles Lee Ray. However my parents called me Chucky for short and well it kind of stuck. These were the days where women stayed home and cared for the children of the house hold. Most families had about five children and two story houses. Not my family. I was an only child. I live in a small two bedroom house which was filthy and my parents….ugh. My father worked nights at a shoe factory. As for my mom she was a house wife. She was never home though….never. She often left me by myself while she did drugs with a group of people down in the alley. I know that she spread her legs a good few times too….no surprise.

My father Jeff…..ugh I hate this…my father Jeff was a real ass. He would blame me for everything….punished me for nothing. He abused me badly. He would beat me, rape me and starve me. Yeah, this was something that I dealt with everyday. And my mother would go along with him as in hurting me as if it were some joke to them. I often wondered why she just didn't stick a knife in her stomach when she was pregnant with me. It would have saved me the grief. I loathed them both.

Anyways it was Halloween morning when I awoke for school. My bed was dirty and smelled but it was soft and I was in a good sleep then the goddamn alarm goes off. I slowly opened my eyes at looked at my alarm quite annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at it as the ringing seemed to grow louder and louder. I turned to my side and grabbed the alarm. I looked at it.

"Nope…..not happening…I hate school and you cannot make me go." I hissed and threw the alarm across the room letting it smash into the wall. A smirk came across my lips and I lay back down under the cover and closed my eyes.

"GET UP!" I heard my father yell as his footsteps echoed as they walked into the room. I pretended to ignore him and kept my eyes closed. "I SAID GET UP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL!" he yelled.

Again I ignored him. Right then I felt something grab my left arm and pull me up. I opened my eyes to see him pulling me off the bed. He lifted me up high and threw me onto the floor. I fell hard on my hands and knees. I stayed there for a moment. I watched as my father left the room. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Right then he came back into the room with a glass of water and went up to me and threw it onto my face. Startled I jumped.

"Awake now!?" he yelled.

I glared at him but said nothing. He glared back at me and then grabbed my right arm and forced me up onto my feet. He then pulled me out of the room and down the hall. He pushed into onto the kitchen floor. I fell onto my ass and looked up at him. He did this almost every morning I was used to it. He grabbed oatmeal. Cold oatmeal that had been sitting on the table all week. He grabbed it and walked over to me and poured it into my lap. I trembled from the coldness of it.

"Eat your breakfast then get ready for school….and there better not be any oatmeal left when I come back." he said going into the back room. I looked down at the oatmeal and felt nauseas. I stood up and went to get a towel. I clean up the mess and went into my room. I changed for school and threw my dirty clothes onto the floor. I then brushed my teeth and walked back out. I went into the living room to get my books for school.

"Chucky."

I turned to see my father standing in the door way.

"What?" I mumbled.

"No trick or treating tonight…" he said.

"Why?"

"You're ten years old. Trick or treating is for babies. It's about time that you put childish habits behind and mold into a man. You need to have responsibility. You're lazy. You do nothing useful."

I glared at him for a long moment.

"If I'm so useless then how come I make straight A's in school?"

"Are you sassing me boy?" he asked taking a step closer.

I just starred at him trying to bite my tongue. He then walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Chucky if you're so damn smart and have a lot to say, you better have the right words to say to back it up." he said.

"I'm going to be late for school." I mumbled.

"Go." he said in a harsh whisper.

I turned to the door and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Chucky, next time you give me lip, I will beat your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week. But I'll let this one slide since it's Halloween." he growled.

I took a deep breath.

"Now go." he hissed.

At school I sat in the back row looking at all of my peers. All of them wore costumes and were excited about the Halloween party we were about to have. All of them got to wear a costume except me. I was "too old" Our teacher Mrs. Fisher was dressed in a witch costume and she smiled brightly as a blonde girl stood beside her desk. The blonde girl didn't wear a costume. She looked rather distracted and looked about the room. I gawked at her. *Who is she?* I wondered.

"Okay class now settle down. We have a new student!" she announced. The whole class became silent. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's attention focused on the blonde girl.

"Everyone, this is Tiffany. She just moved here a few days ago. Please make her feel welcomed." she said. I watched as the class began to talk among themselves. I still gawked at Tiffany. She then began to walk past me to sit in the empty seat beside me. She smirked down at me and leaned forward.

"Take a picture…it lasts longer." she giggled and then sat down beside me. I turned and glared at her.

"Hey….don't take it seriously, it was a joke." she giggled. My faced softened and I turned my attention away from her. "I know I am good looking, you don't have to tell me." she then added. I smirked and said without looking at her: "Don't flatter yourself." I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh….so 'he' does have a sense of humor." she said. I slightly turned to her to see her smiling at me. I smiled slightly and turned away quickly.

"Okay class, time for the Halloween party! First we will enjoy these treats that I made and have a few games and then the costume contest." Mrs. Fisher said. I frowned as she said that.

"Don't feel bad sweet face….I don't have a costume either." Tiffany said to me. I only sighed.

As the party started, everyone got up and had a really good time. I sat alone at my desk. I didn't like any of my peers. I often kept to myself anyway. I looked up to see Tiffany pull her desk beside me. She sat down and looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm Tiffany." she smiled.

"Yeah…I know." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Well….does Mr. Sense of Humor have a name?" she asked.

"No." I said.

"Everybody has a name….oh wait….don't tell me…let me guess!" she said.

I turned to look at her.

"Henry?" she said.

"Nope."

"Cole?"

"Nope."

"Jesse?"

"Nope."

She got this puzzled look on her face.

"Can I have a hint?" she asked.

"It starts with a C." I said.

"A 'C' name huh? Okay don't tell me…..ummmm." she bit her lip. "Chester?"

"Nope."

"Charles?"

"Very good…..except I don't go by Charles….I go by Chucky." I replied.

"That's a odd name." she said. "How do you get Chucky out of Charles?"

"It's a nickname Sherlock." I said with deep sarcasm.

"Okay….truce." she said.

I only looked at her.

"Told you I would guess your name." she said.

"Yeah after like five tries." I said.

"Yeah…but I still guessed it!"

"My full name, not my nickname so you lose." I said.

"Okay Mr. Sunshine." she said.

At lunch I sat alone with nothing to eat like every school day. I could feel my stomach growling but forced myself to ignore it. Right then I noticed Tiffany walking toward me. She held her lunch pail and sat down beside me. She looked at me concerned.

"Where's your lunch Chucky?" she asked.

"I don't eat lunch." I replied.

"How come?"

"Too broke to buy it and parents won't pack it." I said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh no….why eat? Even though my stomach is telling me to."

"Why didn't you eat any snacks at the party?"

"Because…..the teacher made them and I don't trust her." I said.

She opened her lunch box and pulled out a turkey sandwich. She ripped it in half and handed me one half of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sharing." she said. "Take it….it's turkey and cheese."

"I…I don't know-"

"Chucky….I'm not going to sit here and stuff my face while you're sitting beside me hungry….just eat it…please…I'd feel better if you did." she said.

I hesitated for a moment and looked down at it.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"My dad says food from other people is poison." I replied.

"Your dad is full of shit….eat it." she hissed.

I sighed and then took a bite of the sandwich. It was the best tasting thing that I have ever eaten. I kept eating faster and faster as if I have never eaten food in my life. Tiffany gawked at me as she watched me.

"Your parents don't feed you much…do they?" she whispered.

I ignored her.

"No wonder you're so tiny."

"I'm NOT tiny!" I hissed.

"Want a cookie?" she asked handing me a chocolate chip cookie.

I grabbed it from her and ate it quickly. The taste was so good. Embarrassed, I then looked up at her.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

I nodded.

She pulled out a small bottle of apple juice and handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at her.

"You can have it. All of it." she said.

I then opened the bottle up and gulped all of it down.

After school I walked home and kicked a few of the autumn leaves out of the way. I then heard someone running up behind me.

"Chucky! Chucky wait up!"

I turned around and stopped to see Tiffany catching up to me. She caught up to me and caught her breath.

"Are you like some crazy stalker?" I joked.

"No…I live down this way." she smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes….hey, want to come over for a while?" she asked.

"Um…well…"

"My mom is making Swedish meatballs for dinner."

"That sounds really good…..my parents never cook."

"Then come over….come on, it'll be fun." she said.

We walked onto my street and I noticed her walking to a house right across the street from mine.

"Wait….I live right over there!" I said pointing at my house.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem with you coming over." she giggled.

I smiled and followed her in.

Tiffany's house was a bit bigger than mine and a lot cleaner. I followed her into the living room, which was really…I mean really clean. I sat down on the couch and she sat beside me.

At dinner I had three helpings of her moms Swedish meatballs and mashed potatoes. Her mom smiled at me as I ate.

"Wow Chucky….you have quite a appetite. " she said.

"His parents starve him." Tiffany mumbled.

"What was that?" her mother didn't hear her.

"My parents aren't big on cooking." I said.

"Well….I'm just glad that Tiffany met a friend." she said as she cleared the plates away.

I turned to look at Tiffany as her mom left the room.

"Don't tell her that stuff okay." I said.

"But-"

"No. Okay…..it's my word against theirs. Trust me I've tried to get out of this hell hole….no one ever believes a child when they talk about their parents. They just think I am a trouble maker." I whispered.

She had this sad look on her face. I sighed and then stood up.

"I have to go home…..thanks for dinner….see you around." I said walking toward the door.

"Chucky wait!" I turned to see her walking up to me. "You know….you don't have to take that from them." she whispered.

I sighed.

"You really don't…..trust me-"

"Tiffany….you're nice…..but stop helping!" I hissed and walked out the door.

As I walked through the front door I noticed that my mom was laying on the couch. She had a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She wore underwear and a small shirt. Her makeup all messed up. She slightly turned to face me as I entered the room.

"Oh….now you come home….after I called your daddy at work." she said. I stood still and looked at her.

"Wait…you-"

"Yes….he's on his way home now….you can tell him why he had to miss a nights pay to attend to your ass. To see where the hell you were. So where were you chucky? Out fucking girls? Are you making babies? Or are you just trying to find away to get rid of us again?" she said.

"Why should it matter? Anything is better than this!" I hissed.

She sat up and walked over to me. I glared at her. She then spilled her on the top of my head. I closed my eyes as I felt it run down my face and clothes. I felt her grabbed my arm and roll up the shelve. I let out a scream as she put the hot end of the cigarette into my arm, burning my skin. I opened my eyes to see her pushing it deeper into my skin. I then pushed her away, causing her to drop it onto the floor. I went to run toward the door and she caught my sore arm, causing me to cry out.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. She pushed me to the floor. I looked up to see my dad walking through the door. My heart fluttered and fear washed over me.

"Hello son." he said in a cold voice.

"He had the nerve to go to a friends house." my mom told him.

"What's the matter Chucky? You don't like it here…..do we treat you badly?" he asked.

I didn't reply. He then walked over to me and grabbed both of my arms and dragged me into the back room. I started to scream and kicked my legs, I knew exactly what he was going to do. My mom just laughed as he did this. I screamed the loudest that I could hoping that a neighbor would hear me and help me. He dragged me into his bedroom and threw me onto the bed. He then handcuffed my wrist to the metal bed frame and got a rag and tied it over my face to shut me up.

He then looked down at me for a long moment.

"Your mother was really worried." he said.

*Bull shit.* I thought.

"You know you have to be punished…..punished for being naughty." he said. I watched him closely as he went over to the dresser and picked up a knife and came back over to me. He climbed on top of me and then lifted up my shirt. He noticed that my stomach was full and glared.

"Now now Chucky…..what have I told you? You know that most food is poison." he said.

He put the tip of the knife onto my belly. I whimpered a little and looked at him with a pleading look. He grinned and slightly pushed the knife into my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears ran down my face. He pushed it in a little deeper. Pain shot through me and I tried to scream.

"You are WORTHLESS!" he hissed.

I opened my eyes to see him putting the knife away. He then began to beat me senseless.

After my beating, I opened my eyes. Nausea ran through me and my whole body ached. My parents stood over me and laughed as I was in pain.

"The closet….make him sleep in the closet." my mother said.

"Sure thing." he agreed and un cuffed me.

My wrist had cuts on them from rubbing. He then pulled me off the bed. I whimpered as he pulled me down the hall and forced me into the hall closet. I then realized what he was doing and became afraid. I sat up and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

After straining my voice….I fell exhausted and fell to the floor of the closet and went into a deep slumber…..why….why….

That was the only word I could think of…why?

I awoke the next morning from a loud banging on the closet door. My eyes flew open and my heart fluttered. I looked to the door and slowly sat up.

"Are you awake!?" my father yelled.

I ignored him. Right then the door slung open and there he stood. A strong smell of beer filled his presence. I glared up at him. Anger filled me. I was filled with such wonderment. How could my own parents treat me like this? My mother carried me for nine months…..nine fucking months in her own womb. And as soon as I was born…they blamed me for my own birth right. I struggled to understand their reasoning….but one thing was certain. They hated me. Well the feeling was neutral. I hated them too.

"Get ready for school! And no breakfast! No lunch! And No dinner! You're being punished….oh and you better fucking come straight home today….I'm not finished with you yet." he said.

I knew what my final punishment was. He wanted to rape me. Hurt me even more. He wanted to hear me cry and make me bleed. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. I said nothing and glared at him. Oh how I loathed him.

"Wipe that look off of your goddamn face or I'll punch it off!" he snapped.

I slowly stood up and tried to walk past him out the door. He grabbed my sore arm. I cried out. I turned to see him glaring at me. My face went blank. Was it really smart to challenge him? No. He was bigger and a lot stronger than me.

"Now you're scared." he smirked. "Go to school now!" he hissed and pushed me toward the front door. I fell forward onto my knees. I whimpered a little and stood up slowly. I turned to look at him. He glared at me. I wanted to cry….but instead I got up the courage and then asked:

"Why?" I whispered.

"What?" he hissed.

"Why do you hate me? What have I done that was so bad? Why do you hurt me?" I whispered.

He glared at me harder as if he wanted to snap my neck in two.

"Because, you're not my child…..your mother is a slut! I met her after she got pregnant with you. I told her to kill you while you were still in her. To force herself to fall down the stairs. But no…she wanted a cute little baby. But you weren't cute Chucky! You were a burden! A FUCKING BURDEN! And you still are. If it were up to me, I would send you away….send you somewhere around the world. But she wants to keep you." he explained.

My eyes watered and then I forced myself to ask him this.

"Why?"

"WHY WHAT!?"

"Why does she want to keep me?"

"Because, you're a great punching bag. And maybe if we're lucky….you'll die soon. And then we can cash in on your insurance." he grinned.

"Is that why you starve me?" my voice trembled. "In hopes I'll get weak and die!?" I cried out. Stunned at his answer.

"What? Did you think are special? You think we need you? You've done nothing….nothing useful to us….the day you die, we will celebrate." he said.

"I'M GOING TO TELL! I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR ASS IN!" I screamed.

He only laughed. Right then my mom walked into the room, half naked like usual and she had this gross smell about her.

"Did I hear bad language Chucky/?" she asked.

"Tell me it's not true! You're not going to kill me!" I yelled.

"No Chucky that would be stupid." she said.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Go to school and if you're a good boy I'll make you something for dinner." she said and then added: "No….I'll take you out to get a burger." she said.

"But….dad…said food …is poison."

"Your daddy's wrong." she smiled sweetly. "Now go off and learn something." she kissed my cheek. Her breath smelled of raw eggs. I pulled away and walked out the front door.

At lunch Tiffany packed a extra sandwich and juice for me. We sat alone at the small table in the corner. I ate slowly. She was talking about something but my mind wasn't listening. I was distracted by my father's words. If he wasn't my biological father then who was.

"Chucky? Chucky? CHUCKY!?"

"Huh! What!?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Tiffany concerned.

"Are you okay sweet face?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Parents still treating you like shit?"

I nodded.

She reached over to touch my hand and I jumped back. She then got this really big concerned look on her face. I looked down at my arm and noticed that my shelve has come up a little, revealing my bruises. I quickly pulled it back down embarrassed.

"That's fresh! Did your father do that to you!?" she demanded.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"You have to tell someone." she insisted. "Now!"

"No Tiffany….you don't understand….I can't." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chucky?"

"I've tried before….and no one believed me. And the police said if I call them again about it, they will lock me away for starting trouble." I explained.

"That is so not right. It's like they want you dead or something." her voice sounded upset.

"They do. They curse the day of my birth." I whispered.

"Chucky….look at me."

I refused to, I felt like this wimp that hit rock bottom.

"Look at me!" her voice was more direct. I slowly turned to look her in the eye.

"Remember these words: Self defense, is not murder." she whispered.

I gave her a puzzled look. What the hell did she mean by that? Right then the bell rang.

After school I walked home with Tiffany and I stopped right outside my house and stood there for a long moment. Tiffany walked up beside me.

"Chucky…..your parents are horrible people…it would be a shame if something happened to them, if you know what I mean." she said. I looked at her.

"I'm too weak…" I then changed the subject. "I have to go….my mom is waiting for me."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're more than welcome to stay at my house." she said.

"What would your mom say?"

"Nothing, cause she won't know." she smirked.

I looked to my house and then over the way to Tiffany's house. I sighed and then shook my head.

"I can't. See you around." I said walking up my drive way. I turned slightly to see her standing still staring at me. I turned and walked into the house.

I walked in to see that the house looked different. Things were scattered everywhere and then I heard the sounds of yelling coming from down the hall. My parents were fighting again….fighting about me.

"Just smoother him in his sleep!" I heard dad yell.

"I think they would catch on!" my mother yelled.

But 'they' I think she meant the police. I walked up to the bedroom door and then stood still as the fighting fell silent. I turned slightly to see them standing behind me. I took a deep breath.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Chucky…it's good to see that you came straight home." my dad said.

"Yeah." my mom forced a smiled.

I just looked at them.

"We have a surprise for you." my dad said. I felt my heart drop….I got this foreboding feeling. I looked at him with a caution look in my eyes.

"What's the matter Charles?" he asked.

"You never call my Charles….unless if it's something serious." I whispered.

"Follow me." he said.

"Why? Are….you…going to….hurt…me?" my voice trembled.

"Chucky." my mom kneeled down and looked me in the eye. "Baby….we feel terrible about the way we've been treating you and we want to make it up to you…..we really do love you." she said.

Something wasn't right. This wasn't like them at all. I took a step back.

"I have to use the bathroom." I lied.

"Be quick." my mom said.

I walked past her and into our tiny bathroom. I shut the door and leaned against it. They were planning on killing me….I just knew it. I looked around franticly for a weapon I could use. I kneeled down and looked under the sink. My dad's razor. I put it in my pants pocket but it stabbed my leg a little. I took it out and looked for something else. Nothing.

"Hurry up Charles!" my father yelled.

Panic ran through my. I grabbed the razor and held it behind my back and slowly walked out. Both of them were in the kitchen. There was a bottle of poison on the table with a straw sticking out of it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your dinner." mom said.

"Poison?" I asked.

"Son….you're just too much to handle. We don't want you anymore. So just be a good boy and drink the poison and let us be free of your burden." dad said with a smile.

"You can do it the easy way or the hard way." mom said.

"So your solution is to kill me and collect my insurance?" I asked.

"I lied….you're not insured. None of us are…..we're too fucking poor for that luxury." my dad laughed. "No but once you are dead we will have a lot more money and will be able to move out of this dump." Mom said.

I started laughing. Both of them gave me a puzzled looked.

"You're both wrong….you see…I'm not going to die today. Ever since I was able to talk and walk…you've treated me like shit. And the older I get the worse it gets…..now I don't know about you….but I've had enough…you can try but you're not going to kill me. I'm going to live. I'm going to grow up and live like a normal person." I said.

"Drink the poison Chucky….the quicker the better. Stop our suffering….stop yours." my mom said.

"Suffering? The only person who is suffering is me!" I yelled.

"I was afraid we would have to do this." my dad said. He grabbed the bottle of poison and came toward me with it. He grabbed my arm. I pulled my other arm out with the sharp razor and sliced his cheek open. Blood oozed out. He dropped the poison and I panicked and dropped the razor. I took off running down the hall. He ran after me and grabbed me and picked me up by my arms and took me and slammed me against the wall. He hit my head against the wall several times. I could feel myself losing consciences. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything went black.

As I came to, I noticed that I was tied in the kitchen chair. My hands tied behind my back. I looked up to see my mom talking to my dad. I looked to see that the poison was spilled all over the floor. My head throbbed and my slight was slightly blurred.

"Why?" I managed to say. "I didn't ask to be born." I whispered.

My father walked over to me and struck my hard against the face with his fist. I gasped as blood dripped out of my mouth. I looked up to see him and he looked me straight in the eye.

"God protect me." I whispered.

"There is NO God!" he said in a evil tone.

I believed him and then felt dizzy. My mom walked over to me.

"Well Chucky, you ruined our first plan….guess it's time for plan B." she walked across the kitchen and grabbed something out of a drawer and then walked back over to me. She had a butcher knife in her hand.

"Children play with knives all the time…..and die from such accidents." she grinned.

I eyed the knife and she came over to me, as if she were going to stab me in the stomach.

Right then I went into survival mode. As she came toward me I forced my legs up and kicked her in the knees. She fell to the ground and I forced the chair to fall over. As the chair hit the ground the rope over my wrist came lose and now I was free. I quickly got up and grabbed the knife. I stood in the room gripping the knife. She got up and her and my father looked at me.

"Stay back!" I said.

"Come on Charles give me the knife….." Mom said.

"Why so you can kill me!?" I hissed.

"Charles Lee Ray that is NOT a toy!" my father yelled.

I grinned evilly.

"I know that."

Right then he lunged toward me and flung my arm out with the knife in it and stabbed him in the stomach. He looked at me for a long moment and then I pulled the knife out of his stomach. He groaned and fell to the floor. My mom started screaming and looked at me with fear.

"Now it's my turn to show you how it really feels to be fucked over!" I yelled.

She rushed over to my dad's side and held his hand.

"It's going to be okay…..they'll put him away for this." she said to him.

I walked up behind her and stabbed her through the back. She gasped and then fell over. I stood there for a long moment and then I finally came to my senses.

"I just murdered my parents…." my voice trembled. I dropped the knife and fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't be sad Chucky, this was bound to happen." A voice said…I knew that voice. I looked up to see Tiffany standing in the doorway. She had a blank look on her face. "You're honestly not hurting that they're gone?" she said walking over to me.

"I don't want to go to jail." I whispered.

"You won't." she said.

I looked at her confused. "I don't…I don't understand." I whispered.

Tiffany kneeled down beside me and gently put her hand onto my shoulder.

"Chucky…take a good look at them." she said. I looked at my parents. "What do you see?"

"People….two people who didn't want me." I whispered.

"That's right. They didn't deserve you Chucky. You were born into a family who didn't appreciate you, but you changed that."

"The police won't see it that way." I said.

"That's because they won't know. My mom is gone….I have a wagon. We cover them up and take them deep into the woods and chop them up and get rid of them. No one will ever find their remains. I'll be sure of it. I will be your alibi. Just listen to me and follow my plan and nothing will hurt you." she said.

"How…how do you know how to do all of this?" I asked.

"How do you think my father die?" she smirked.

Tiffany was smart about all of this. She walked me through each step. Both of us had pushed the wagon through the dark woods. Both parents covered in a black blanket. Tiffany had taken a axe out of her basement and gasoline and matches. To my amazement, nobody saw us. The neighborhood was quiet. Tiffany then stopped deep in the woods. I stood still and watched her. She took her clothes off and handed them to me.

"Hold these." she said.

My eyes grew wide as I looked at her.

"What?" she said. "Their called boobs!" she said.

"You're ten." I whispered.

"I developed early, then step back…way back." she said.

I stood back a good ways and watched Tiffany as she chopped my parents up with the axe. Blood splattered her bare skin. She then got out the gasoline and covered the remains with it. She then took out the matches and lit one.

"NO!" I said. "I want to do it." I said.

She smiled and nodded. She handed me the burning match and I grabbed the cool part of it. I looked down at the remains, now that looked like raw meat. I grinned evilly and threw the match down onto them. Flames then flashed up.

"Run!" Tiffany said.

"But you're naked!"

"Just come on!"

Both of us ran out of the woods. The flames became large and we ran out of the woods and into my house.

"We caused a forest fire!" I cried.

She ignored me and washed herself off in my bathroom and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"Follow me." she said.

The both of us went to her house. We sat in her room on her bed. Things were becoming more clear to me and I wasn't so afraid anymore. I looked at her.

"Were you watching the whole time?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"When they were trying to kill me?"

"No…..I walked to your house and walked in as I heard you crying."

"Why did you come over?"

"Because I was worried about you." she said.

"I'm starving."

"I'll bake you something." she said.

"Where is your mom?"

"At her boyfriends…..she goes there often after work."

Tiffany made me some Swedish meatballs and hot chocolate. We sat by each other as we ate.

"You were here the whole time….understand. No matter what the police ask you, you were with me and then you walked home to a empty house. You were afraid and came back over…..do you have this memorized?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Can you forced yourself to cry?"

"No."

"We have some work to do."

"What about the fire?"

"Hummmm what about the fire?" she smirked.

After eating the both of us walked out to see that the fire in the woods were put out. There was a couple of hunters with buckets of water. Her and I fled back to her house before being spotted.

At Tiffany's I spent two hours practicing fake crying and pretending to grieve. I finally got the act down and was ready. The plan was for me to spend the night at her house and to have her mom find me there and to question me. I would tell her that I came home to a empty house and that I was afraid and went back over to Tiffany's. And that I tried calling several times but no one answered. The idea was to get them to believe that my parents abandoned me.

I slept on the couch that night. As morning came I heard someone talking in the kitchen. Tiffany pretended to be frantic. I slowly opened my eyes and listened.

"They never came home! I couldn't just leave him!" she cried out.

"Well, he can't stay here, we need to tell the police that his parents left him and have them handle it."

"Is he in trouble?"

"Of course not. Don't worry, we have Chucky taken care of." she said.

At the police station I told them what Tiffany told me to say and they believe it. I even faked cried and pretended like I was heart broken. Tears rolled down my eyes and I looked at officer Moore, who seemed to be too nice.

"What did I do wrong? Don't they love me?" my voice trembled.

"It's going to be okay Chucky…we'll see what is going on. In the mean time, you have to stay in a orphanage where you can be taken care of." he said and handed me a tissue. I nodded and dried my tears.

I lay in the bed at the orphanage and looked up at the ceiling, feeling a slimmer of hope. Maybe somebody out there would not hurt me….but I knew that I had to take my couldn't risk this. No matter what I always had to be on my guard. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep….my thoughts wondered into a world so weird, but yet so familiar. I had several dreams that night. Dreams about my new parents hurting me, just like my biological parents. Hurting me in new ways. As I opened my eyes from my troubled dreams, I had the sunlight hitting my face. I closed my eyes for a moment and turn to look across the room. It was early morning and the other children were sound asleep. I then sighed and decided to sleep a bit longer, that is, if my troubled thoughts would let me.

"Charles…..Charles….." A whisper echoed into my ear and I slowly opened my eyes to see the lady in charge. A woman of the age of 50 and had long gray hair.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Get dressed, there is a couple here who wants to see you." she smiled.

"Huh? Why?" I whispered.

"You have fifteen minutes, hurry." she said. I just gave her a confused look.

After getting dressed I followed this lady….I think her name was Mrs. Plum or something like that. She lead me out into the back room. I froze in my tracks…..reminded of the back room in my house….the room where dad punished me. She looked at me, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"It's okay Charles, no one is going to hurt you." she said. How would she know what I've been through, I've never told them about the abuse part. I looked away and she grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I cried out.

"Come on then." she whispered.

I followed her into the room trembling. I noticed a couple in their late twenties sitting on a couch. I looked at Mrs. Plum. She smiled at me.

"Take a seat Charles." she said. I glared at her.

"It's Chucky." I hissed and walked over to the chair across from them and sat down.

She did not reply to my rude response. I looked over to the couple. They looked like preps. You know the kind of people that you want to rip apart because they think that they are better than you. I glared at them and then looked away.

The women had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was skinny. Too skinny. And the male….well…he looked too pretty to even be a guy. He had short brown hair and preppy face. I rolled my eyes.

"Chucky…." Mrs. Plum said. I looked up to see now that she was pinch faced. I smirked. "This is Trinity and Todd Bunn. They would like to get to know you….and maybe be your foster parents." she said.

"Why? So they can hurt me too?" I grumbled.

"Nobody is going to hurt you."

I glared at her.

"Shows how much you know." I said.

"Chucky….wait in the hall for me, I need to talk to the Bunn's alone." she said.

"Why? You want to butter someone's buns?" I smirked.

Trinity chuckled. Todd gave her a looked.

"What? That was funny." she said. She smiled at me warmly. "Do you always say things like that?" she asked.

"Well that depends." I smiled.

"Chucky….wait in the hall!" Mrs. Plum hissed.

"Get that stick out of your ass will you?" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Charles!" she hissed. I laughed as I walked out. She slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the door to eavesdrop.

"Sorry about Charles…..he hasn't been taught how to act in public…..his parents abandoned him. They also abused him. He denies it of course. But as I saw him getting dressed, I noticed bruises on his back." she said.

"Why would you watch him get dressed?" Todd asked.

"He was afraid to be alone….I looked away but glanced up to see him….I asked him about it. But all he said was he bumped into something." she said.

"Bitch." I mumbled.

"I don't know if we can take care of a child like this. I mean….he's very rude." Todd said.

"That's because he doesn't know any better, he's had a rough life. His parents hurt him and abandoned him. I think he has a chance. I think we can help him." Trinity said.

"There's lots of kids here….why chose him?" Todd asked.

"Because….I have a feeling that he was meant for us. Chucky needs us. He needs love." Trinity said.

I rolled my eyes. What is love? And how would she know?

So….as you have already guessed…..the Bunn's became my foster parents. Blah blah blah…..nobody cares….ugh. Anyhow, on the way to my new home I sat in the back seat and looked out the window getting lost in my thoughts. I sighed…..for some reason I knew that Todd didn't want me. He only caved because Trinity wanted me. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up into a driveway to a huge house. This house much bigger than my house. It looked like three stories and it was blue. As the car parked, Todd turned to face me. I looked at him blankly.

"We're here, get your bags Charles." he said in a annoyed tone.

"It's Chucky." I said as I glared at him.

He ignored me and got out of the car. I turned and grabbed the handle of my suit case out of the back. It was in the seat beside me. I grabbed it and then walked out. Trinity and Todd were already up at the door. I sighed and walked up to the house. As Todd walked in I noticed Trinity looking at me with a sweet expression. She leaned down and hugged me. I felt confused, why would she hug me?

"It's going to be okay sweetie." she said and kissed my cheek. I quickly pulled away from her and then rushed into the house. I ran down the hall and then felt someone grab my arm. I spun around to see that it was Todd.

"No running in the house." he said in a stern voice. I looked at him to see if he would hurt me. But he didn't. He let me go and looked toward Trinity whom was walking in with my suitcase.

"Well Charles, that wasn't very polite, leaving your belongings for someone else to carry in." Todd said.

I just glared at him.

"It's not a big deal Todd, this is just a lot for a child to take in." she said. "Honestly I do not mind, I am just happy that he is here." she said.

"Don't baby him…..he has to live by our rules." he snapped and walked down the hall. He stopped outside to a room. "Come here Charles." he said.

I stood still and looked at him.

"Come on Chucky." Trinity said in a soft voice and carried my suitcase down to the room. I followed her to the room. All of us walked in. It was very clean and had a singled bed, a dresser, a desk, and a toy chest. Nothing was out of place. I stood still looking around, it was too organized for me.

"This is your room now….we expect you to keep it clean." Todd said.

"And if I don't?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

I smirked and turned to look at him.

"And what if I don't?" I challenged.

"Are you getting smart with me?" he asked in a annoyed tone.

"You're an idiot." I said boldly.

"Why…..you little brat!" he hissed.

"Enough!" Trinity hissed. "Todd…..just go….I'll help Chucky out." she said.

"Chucky rhymes with yucky." he said and walked away.

"Fuck you!" I hissed. "FUCK YOU!"I screamed as I felt my anger taking over me….I trembled from my anger and wanted to kill him.

"Chucky….Chucky…..calm down." Trinity said softly as she kneeled down to my level and gently grabbed my arms.

"Todd is a jerk…don't worry…." she sighed. "I am here for you okay." she said

"No…..you're not." I said and I pulled away from her.

"Why don't you go look around outside and explore while I make super." she said.

"Fine." I said and then walked past her out the bedroom and down the hall. I stopped in the kitchen to see Todd sucking down a beer.

"My father used to drink…..my mother too. You'll better watch yourself or you'll end up like them." I said.

He stopped and then turned to me.

"I didn't want you here." he said.

"Duh….like I couldn't figure that one out."

"You're a brat!"

"And you're a little bitch!" I snapped back.

"Listen kid…..stay out of my way or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Make you wish you've never been born."

"Go and try…..I've been down that road….but let's get some things straight. If you touch me…..even think about laying a finger on me, then I will kill you without any hesitation." I said.

"Is that what you did to your parents?" he asked.

I smirked evilly and walked past him and out the back door.

As evening came all three of us sat at the table and ate meat loaf. Which I hate. I smirked picked a piece up and aimed at Todd when he wasn't looking and threw it at his head, hitting his forehead. He looked up angrily and I looked back down at my plate to be pretending that I was eating this disgusting dinner.

"Charles, to your room!" Todd snapped.

I slowly looked at him and gave him a confused look. "What for?"

"Yeah, what for?" Trinity asked looking up.

"That little brat threw food at me." he said.

"Chucky is that true?" Trinity said looking at me.

I looked at her but didn't reply.

"Why are you misbehaving?" she asked.

"He hates me." I said.

"Todd doesn't hate you." she said.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

"Go. To. Your. Room." Todd growled.

"Fuck off!" I yelled.

"That language won't be tolerated" Trinity said in a stern tone.

"I thought you were my friend." I said.

"I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to be your parent." she said. "Now if you threw food at Todd, I would like you to apologize right now." she said.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"No." I said.

"Go to your room and while you're up there I want you to think about how to treat other people." she said calmly.

I glared at Todd. He glared back.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!" I said to him and got up and stormed away from the table and went up to my room.

I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I felt dizzy. I felt confused. But no….I had this bad feeling in my gut, just this feeling that would not go away. I sat up as I heard footsteps coming toward my door. Todd walked in with a belt in his hand. My eyes grew wide and for that instant I saw my father. He walked over to me.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." he said.

I sat there and gawked at him as he came closer. Before I could react he hit me three times on my ass with the belt. I noticed I was laying on my stomach. Was I too distracted to realize that he turned me over. I cried out as it stung. He stood there when he was done and looked at me. I had a couple tears running down my face. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do that Charles." he said. "But you need to learn to respect me. I am your foster father and this is my house. I expect you to behave and do as you are told without the bad language." he said softly. "Now get ready for bed, you start school tomorrow." he said.

"You want me dead too?" I whispered. He gave me a blank stare.

"No….what are you talking about? This was just a punishment. You're okay….just change into your night shirt and brush your teeth and go to bed. Make sure you use the bathroom before you go to sleep…I don't want you walking around in the dark." he said. He walked over to the door and then left the room. I felt a little sore. I wasn't going to let this asshole boss me around though. I knew a way to get him back a evil smirk appeared across my lips.

The next morning I woke up for school and Trinity made me pancakes for breakfast. I just picked at them with my fork and looked at her. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Chucky….sorry if I seemed mean last night. I know that all of this is hard for you. I will try to be more understanding of your feelings, but you do need to watch your mouth. I don't want you to be sent home from school for slipping out one of those words." she said softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I replied. I could tell she was different than Todd.

"Please, eat a couple bites." she said.

"Okay." I obeyed.

Todd came down holding his work suit case. He went over to Trinity and kissed her.

"I'm going to be late for work." he said.

"Alright baby, see you later." she kissed him as he walked out the door.

*Oh….I don't think you will be.* I thought as he walked out.

I listened carefully as I heard Todd pulling out of the driveway. And away he was, to his death trap. I smiled and ate the pancakes as if I were about to celebrate something important. Not even five minutes later sirens were being heard in our neighborhood. I stood up and ran with Trinity out the front door. At the end of the street Todd's car was slammed into somebody else's car. I grinned. I knew cutting his breaks would be a sneaky way to get rid of that bastard. And I was right, Todd was how do I put this decapitated. Goodbye Todd.

After Todd was out of the picture I felt so much better. What a relief to get of somebody who doesn't like you. I invited Tiffany over a couple weeks later after school. She walked into the house. She only lived a few blocks away. She looked around as if she were shocked.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yeah….neat huh?" I asked. "Want a Coke?" I said going into the kitchen.

She followed me. "Yeah…sure…..so how did you kill him?"

"I cut his breaks….what that asshole did not know is that my dad taught me a lot about cars at a young age." I smirked. "And when everyone was asleep, I went into the garage, got a pair of scissors and went and cut his brakes." I laughed.

"Smooth killing." she smirked evilly.

I handled her a bottle of Coke. She took it and grabbed the can opener off the counter. I stopped and looked at her.

"You said to me that you killed your father. You never told me why and how." I said.

She smirked and took a sip of her Coke.

"I put poison into his cough syrup." she smirked.

"And you didn't get caught?"

"No, they marked it off as a over dose." she said.

"Clever."

"And it seems like you've become clever as well. Speaking of cleaver, are you coming to the carnival tonight?"

"What Carnival?"

"The one in the park, there are going to be rides there."

"I don't have any money."

"Steal some….from Trinity's purse." she said.

"Okay."

Both of us walked into the back room where Trinity's room was. We went over to her dresser and I pulled open the drawer.

"She keeps the extra money in there?" she asked.

"No….this was Todd's money….found in his wallet the day he died."

"Won't they notice?"

"Hello, it's in Trinity's drawer." I said taking out a twenty.

"That's a bit steep….take a five."

"Fine." I sighed only keeping five and putting the rest back.

At the carnival Tiffany and I went on some rides and played lots of games. This was the most fun that I have ever had. Her and I both stayed out late….really late. The both of us walked back to the house around three in the morning. We were out being goofy and losing ourselves. Before we made it to my house Tiffany took my hand and led me into the backyard. She pushed me onto the ground and fell on top of me. I looked at her confused and then I felt her kissing me. Not just your everyday smack smack kiss, now the real thing. A true French kiss. This was weird for me, I mean I was ten. I scrunched my nose and pushed her off.

"What the hell?" I said.

"It's called a French kiss." she said.

"Ewe." I said standing up and brushing myself off. She gave me a hurt look. Before I could respond I heard Trinity coming down the backyard.

"Chucky…..Tiffany?" she said.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"Get in the house." she said.

As the both of us got inside we sat on the couch and watched Trinity pace back and forth. She looked like she'd been crying. Right then the door bell rang. She rushed to it and opened it. Tiffany's mom walked in. She didn't seem to be worried like Trinity.

"Come on Tiffany." she grumbled.

"Bye sweet face." Tiffany smiled and left. I waved goodbye.

Trinity locked the door after they left. She then walked over to me. She had a angered/concern look on her face.

"Where were you! Start talking!" she demanded.

"Am I under arrest?" I said sarcastically.

"I was worried sick about you….you take off with Tiffany and you are gone for long hours through out the night…..what if?" Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away so I wouldn't see them running down her face. I looked at her stunned.

"You were worried? About me?" I asked, surprised that she would be.

"I thought somebody kidnapped you." she whispered. "After Todd's death, I don't know if I can handle losing you…..you're my child."

"Listen lady I am not your child." I whispered.

She turned to face me.

"You're my foster child, so in a way, you are." she said.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Where did you go?"

"The carnival." I replied.

"Why didn't you late for me to get home? I would have taken you guys." she said.

"Really?"

"Really…hum."

"What?"

"I noticed five dollars missing from my drawer….care to explain Charles?"

"I'm in trouble….aren't I?"

"Oh yes."

"Alright, if you must, get it over with." I said.

She gave me a blank stare.

"Get what over with?"

"My punishment."

"I'm confused."

"You said that you were going to punish me….so do it already."

"Wait…you think…that I am going to hit-" she couldn't finished sentence.

"Don't all parents?"

"I am not going to hit you-" she took a deep breath. "Is that what your biological parents did to you?"

"Yes." I gave her a serious look.

"I would never hurt you…..I don't even believe in spanking. Look Chucky, here, there are other ways to learn without harming you."

"Like what?"

"Well you're going to earn back the five dollars you took. Do some extra house work until it's paid off." she said.

"What are you? Nice or something?"

"Get ready for bed."

I shrugged and then went up stairs.

[A Year Later]

Everything has changed in my life. Trinity adopted me. You would think that things to be a lot easier but honestly I was mentally tormented. As the year passed by Trinity had problems keeping up with the bills. The insurance money was running low and we had no choice but to move. Trinity decided to move back to where her mom lived. Which was in Chicago. It angered me that I had to leave Jersey. But I kept what I felt to myself. The next day we were supposed to move the next day. So I walked the short distance to Tiffany's house. She was home alone, so the both of us went up to her room to talk. I lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling as I could hear her footsteps pacing around the room.

"You can't leave me here alone. You can't!" she said.

"I have no choice." I said. "Maybe killing Todd was a bad idea…."

"NO. He deserved it…..they always deserve it….." she then sat down on the bed. "Chucky. Never second guess your victims….it will only make you go mad if you do that."

I sat up and looked at her and raised a brow. I laughed lightly.

"I don't feel remorse are you kidding me? No….he provided money for us. I miss the money not him."

She started laughing. Then I chimed in and laughed.

As we both stopped we looked at each other.

"I got it." she said.

She went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down, she handed it to me. I took it and looked at it.

"Your address and number?"

"That way we can stay in contact." she smiled.

"Alright."

As we arrived in Chicago I frowned during the whole ride during the whole ride. We pulled into a driveway to a smaller home. It was one story but looked nice. I sighed as Trinity parked the car. She got out as I stayed seated. She walked over to my side and opened the door to my side. She looked at me. I glared at her.

"Come on Mr. Sunshine." she said.

"I don't want to."

"Chucky….this is hard on me too…try to make this work." she said.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

I helped Trinity carry some boxes inside. The house wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be. I put the box down and looked around. I walked over to the back door. I saw that the backyard had a fence. I looked up to see that smoke was coming over the fence lightly. My curiosity got the best of my and I wondered out through the fence door and walked next door. I saw a kid around my age. He was making Smores and roasting the marshmallows on an open fire with a stick. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Why hello there." he said.

"Hi." I said starring at him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Come join me." he said.

I looked around. Anything was better than carrying boxes in. I grinned and walked over to him and sat down beside him. He handed me smores that he made. I took a bite of it. It was really good.

"I'm John." he smiled. "And you are?"

"Chucky."

"Alright…are you new?"

"Yeah."

"You live next door?"

I nodded.

"This is great….not many kids around here." he said.

I looked at him. He smiled.

"Want to be friends?" he asked.

I gave him a odd look.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know….I'm no one special." I said.

"Don't say that Chucky." he said. "Let's be friends."

"Aright." I looked up at him. "Can I have some more?"

As my first day of school came, I walked with John the two blocks to school. As I entered the classroom everyone starred at me. I noticed that John was in the same fifth grade class. I stood in front of the room as the teacher introduced me to the class, this felt awkward. They all starred at me as if I had worms growing out of my ears or something. I rolled my eyes back at them and then smirked. As Mrs. Miller told me to take my seat I turned to look at her. She was quite plump and wore her nappy hair in a bun, it made her head look like a giant cotton ball. I sighed and then began to walk to the back of the classroom to my assign seat. Right then I fell flat on my face. I turned slightly to see a boy with blonde hair laughing at me.

"Sorry Chunky." he said. "I didn't realize my foot was in the isle." he said.

"Good one Cody." The boy sitting beside him said.

I glared at him. Oh if looks could kill. I knew that he did it on purpose….the little fucker. This wasn't over. I slowly stood up and walked over to my seat….I sat there and plotted.

At recess I caught up with John who sat alone on one of the swings. I sat down beside him.

"Where are your friends?" I asked.

"I don't have any….besides you." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Um…..sure….uh okay." I replied.

"I do voodoo and they think that I am freak because of it." he said.

"Voodoo?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah….I would make voodoo dolls and teach them a lesson, but I'm better than that." he said.

"And how did they find out?" I asked.

"They saw my voodoo book. I brought it to school to read during lunch and Cody and his friends saw it and made fun of me since." he said.

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Voodoo is some sort of magic right?" I asked.

"Yeah." he turned to look at me. "Why?"

"Well….I don't know….sounds pretty cool to me." I grinned.

He smiled. Right then I looked up to see Cody and his friends walking over to us. I groaned and looked over to John.

"Let me guess…..they're coming over to start trouble?" I asked.

"You guessed right." he replied. "Just ignore them….they'll go away."

I turned to look at Cody who approached us.

"Well well look here, it's Chunky and Voodoo boy." him and his entourage laughed.

"It's Chucky you asshole!" I hissed as I glared at him.

"Oooooo." his friends said in unison.

"You said a bad word." Todd said.

"Oh no! The world is coming to an end!" I said sarcastically.

Cody walked over to me and pushed me off the swings. I fell hard onto the dirt.

"Hey man…back off!" John's voice trembled.

"What are you going to do about it Voodoo Boy?" Todd asked glaring at him.

I looked up at Cody who stood over me. I quickly got up and onto my feet. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to kill you. When you least expect it." I said in a threatening tone. He looked at me, dumbfounded by what I had just said.

John turned to me but did not hear what I have said to Cody.

"Come on Chucky, this isn't worth it." he said to me.

"Yeah run along Chunky." Todd said.

"Watch your back." I said to Cody and gave him a evil smirk.

He gave me a confused look and then the bell rang and everyone ran inside.

At lunch I sat by John at the back table. Not many people sat there. He played with his food with a look of concern on his face. He then looked up at me. I starred at him, knowing he was about to speak….he looked afraid. I sighed.

"What?" my voice had this annoyed tone to it.

"Chucky, what did you say to Cody?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Because, he had a look of fear on his face."

"Well, I didn't say anything."

"Chucky!"

"Fine! I told him that karma is a bitch and that he better watch himself…..satisfied?" I hissed.

"Oh." he whispered.

"This food taste like shit.." I said. "I'm going to throw this trash away." I said getting up.

"But you hardly ate." John said.

"It's trash." I said getting up and picked my tray up. I began to walk to the trash.

Right then Cody walked up to me and then pushed my tray onto me. Meatloaf surprise got all over my new shirt.

"How clumsily of me." he said.

Everyone except John went into a fit of laughter. My tray fell to the floor and I glared at him.

"You're dead." I growled.

"Whatever you say meatloaf boy." he said and then walked away.

I entered the men's room with John. I went over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels and watered them and began to clean my shirt off.

"I am going to murder him!" I hissed out of anger.

"Beating him up won't prove anything Chucky. I get picked on all the time. The best thing to do is just ignore them." John said.

"I'll do more than beat him up." I said.

He sighed.

"John?" I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Is Cody by any chance have any after school activates?"

"Yeah, he's on the baseball team."

"Perfect."

"Do you really think that beating him up will prove anything?" he asked.

"He fucking humiliated me!" I said.

"Chucky keep your voice down…..that language is forbidden here."

"Like I care." I said.

"Just let it go."

The bell rang and I sighed. I was fumed and I wanted to slaughter Cody.

"We have to go back to class." John said.

After school I snuck down into the gym. I walked over to the closet and pulled on the door. Locked. I walked into the office area. The coach was gone but the office door was open. There was a extra key on the desk. I grabbed it and then walked over to the closet and walked in. I went over to a container labeled jump ropes. I kneeled down and opened the container and pulled out one of the jump ropes. I then shut the container and then stood up. I walked out of the closet and went back into the office and placed the key back on the desk where I found it. I stayed at a distance down the hall and watched as the baseball team ran in. They were so consumed in what they were doing, I wasn't noticed. I then saw Cody. I saw that he was heading toward the bathrooms. I followed him at a distance. As he walked into the stall I waited patiently outside by the sink.

Cody walked out moments later and raised a brow when he saw me. I hid the jump rope behind my back and smirked at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I told you that I was going to kill you." I said.

He only laughed.

"With what? You're ugly face?"

"No…." I took a step toward him. "With this!" I showed him the jump rope.

"How can that kill me?" he asked.

"Like this!" I growled and quickly got behind him and placed the rope around his neck. I had a really tight grip cutting off his circulation.

He gagged and tried to pull away but it appeared that I was stronger than him. This strength ran through me and I could feel this rush through my veins. I started laughing as he struggled within my grip. I looked into the mirror as I suffocated him and could see his facial expressions. This made me laugh even harder. I felt this high rushing through me like a drug filling me with bliss. Then he grew heavy and fell limp onto the ground. I pulled the jump rope away and let him fall. I starred down at him and kicked him in the side with all my strength. He didn't move. I knew for a fact that he was now dead. I started laughing.

"This is bliss." I whispered. I then walked out of the bathroom taking the jump rope with me. I then began to walk home. Proud of my accomplishment. I walked down my street and noticed John's trash cans at the edge of the driveway. I went over to it and pulled the lid off and placed the jump rope inside. Again I laughed as I placed the lid on top and then walked up to John's house and knocked on the door. John answered and noticed me laughing. He smiled and let me come in.

"You're in a good mood…..why?" he asked.

I kept laughing as I followed him into the kitchen. I sat down at the table.

"You beat him up, didn't you? That's why it took you so long to come over." he said.

"Yeah….he's a pussy…..I beat the crap out of him and then he ran home like a baby crying." I laughed.

John sighed.

"Well, I can't say that he didn't deserve it." he said. "Odd though, you don't seem to have a mark on you."

"He got me once in the ribs." I lied. "But I totally kicked his ass." I said.

"Well I got to hand it to you Chucky…..you are fearless….really fearless." he smiled lightly.

"Will you teach me voodoo?" I asked.

"You really want to learn?"

"Yeah."

He smiled as if I had made his day.

"Alright sure…..stay for dinner and I'll teach you a few things."

"Okay."

I arrived home around eight o'clock. I walked into the living room to see Trinity sitting in a chair. She looked over to me and sighed. I stood still and looked at her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Next door." I whispered.

"Well you missed dinner…..It's in the fridge." she said and got up and went down the hall. "I'm going to take a nap." she said as she walked into her room.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was a plate of massed potatoes and turkey. I sighed and closed the fridge. Normally I could careless about how she felt but I walked down the hall to her room and stood in the door way.

"You depressed?" I asked.

She was laying on the bed and turned to look at me. Her face wet from crying.

"Go eat your dinner." she whispered and then turned away from me.

"I will later…..why are you crying?"

"I miss him."

"Todd was a ass….." I mumbled.

"But he was still my husband." she sobbed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I then turned and walked down the hall and into my room.

The next morning I walked into the living room to see Trinity sitting on the edge of her chair watching TV. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. I looked at the TV to see that the morning news was on. Talking about the murder at the school. I smirked as I watched it. I then turned to her.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

She gave me a stunned look. I only smiled.

As we walked to school John looked uneasy, he then began to speak.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"That Cody was found dead in the boy's room." he said.

"Really?" I acted shocked.

"Yeah, he was found strangled. There were marks on his neck." John said.

"Really?"

"Yeah….I wonder who would do that. Sure Cody was a jerk….but still." he said.

"Poor kid." I played along.

"Are you sure that you saw him yesterday?"

"To be honest John….I didn't beat him up."

He looked at me wide eyed.

"I planned to meet him, but he never showed up…..I just made that stuff up to look good."

He forced a smile.

"Yeah….I kind of figured."

"Huh?"

"Well, how could you have met up with him, if somebody was…." he sighed.

"It's a sick world." I said.

"Yeah."

Deep down I was laughing. This moron was hanging onto each word, trusting and believing each lie pouring out of my lips. Oh how naïve he seemed. Yes, Cody was dead. His body now, nothing, because he was nothing. The rush that I felt in taking his life, playing the role of God. Deciding for him to live or die, having this power within my grip. Oh the rush of it. I felt powerful, nothing could hurt me now. Yes. Anyone who would get in my way would have to deal with me. I felt like I was invincible.

Later that day at John's we looked through voodoo books. Well I did as he did homework. I came across a page that said: How to Cheat Death.

"How to cheat death." I read aloud. I looked up to see John starring at me.

"That is a advanced spell." he said in a stern voice.

"What's it mean? It's in a different language." I said starring down at the spell.

"Most of them are." he whispered.

"Well, translate!" I said as I looked up at him.

"Listen to me Chucky, this spell is extremely powerful and it does work if it is done right. However, you should never use it unless your life is truly in danger." he said in stern voice, a voice I never heard him use, his eyes were locked on mine as he spoke. "This spell, can transfer your soul into another form, another body. It's a way to prevent dying. However, when you use someone else's body, you steal their birth right to preserve yours." he said.

I've never seen this look in his face before, my heart fluttered and I got this rush of excitement running through my veins. My eyes widened and I leaned in close, wanting to know more. My curiosity wasn't satisfied yet.

"So you're telling me….if I were to use this spell….if I were injured or in any kind of danger, I could prevent death….cheat it and still live?" I asked.

He gave me a long stare and then looked away.

"Did anyone that you know of, actually use this spell?" I asked.

"Let's study something else." he said taking the book from me. I narrowed my eyes and hit the book out of his hands, hearing a loud thump on the floor.

"No goddamn it! I want to know! FUCKING TELL ME!" I yelled.

He looked at me, his eyes wide from my rage. I starred at him, feeling angered.

"Yes…..my uncle tried it." he whispered.

I sat back down and calmed down and looked at him.

"Did it work?"

"Yes….it worked…..look it's getting late….we're both tired. Maybe you should go." he said.

"Fine." I said. "Wow look….a dog!" I pointed to his window, and he looked over to it, I grabbed the book off the floor and walked out before he saw me.

Later that night I locked myself in my room and I sat on my bed looking through the book. I studied the spells and copied down the most important ones into a note book. I grinned evilly, yes this was a ticket….to get what I wanted. I wrote these down and then I heard a knock at my door. I quickly through my note book and voodoo book under the bed.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Are you alright?" I heard Trinity.

"Yeah…."

"Well….get ready for bed, it's getting late."

-3 Years Later-

By the time I was 14 I have memorized several voodoo spells and became more of a badass. John was still my friend but he had different classes and met other friends at school, as did I. I hung out with the 'Bad Crowd' Peers at out school called out group: Ruthless. I was the leader of this group, our group had three others: Cole, Eddie, and Danny. No one dared messed with us or they would have got their ass kicked.

At lunch we sat and ate out food and I looked up to see Eddie form a smirk on hi face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're into black magic, right?" he asked.

"Voodoo." I replied.

"Kevin Michaels has been a complete ass." he sneered. "He's been trying to get with my girl and not only that, but starting shit….always running his goddamn mouth!" he said.

I looked up to see Kevin walking toward us, he looked stupid already, but I was ready to put him in his place if needed. He had his stupid friends follow him as they stood by our table.

""Look it's Yucky Chucky and his little girlfriends." Kevin said.

I stood up and got right in his face and balled my fist. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You got a problem with me Kevin?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, my girlfriend has been eyeing you…..tell her, you're not interested!" he hissed.

"Oh….you mean Eddie's girlfriend! The one you've been hitting on behind his back! Do you really think that we're that stupid, that we wouldn't notice?" I grinned.

"Well she's mine now." he said.

"I don't think so…..honestly, if she doesn't want to be with Eddie anymore then she needs to tell him, herself." I said.

"Why, tell him when she's been cheating on him?" he grinned.

I turned to see Eddie's face go blank, he was not expecting that. He looked crushed. I then turned to Kevin and looked him dead in the eye.

"Meet me after school, in the back woods by the park at 4. If you don't show, I will find you and I will kill you. And not a quick killing, you will suffer multiple pains and wounds before I end your sorry ass…..do note, I am very serious." I said in a harsh whisper.

"You don't scare me." Kevin said and then walked away.

All four of us waited in the wooded area by the park. I held a knife in my hand that I had gotten at home before coming. I grinned as I starred at it.

"So….are we really-" Eddie whispered.

"Yes." I said.

"I thought that we were just going to beat him up." Cole said.

"Nope." I said.

"Oh come on Chucky, have you ever killed anyone before?" Danny asked.

"Yes." I said.

Right then Kevin showed up.

"Oh, how fucked up, I thought it was just you and me fighting, not you and your stooges." Kevin said.

"Oh live a little Kevin." I said.

"What are you going to do, scare me with your knife?" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh Kevin…..Chucky is the most ruthless out of all of us." Eddie warned.

"Yes….and guess what….there is no God." I smirked and gave him a evil look.

"You're full of shit…..what's the matter Chuck….? Hum…..have a bad childhood….can't stand watching people than you get the things you want?" Kevin said.

"No….just people like you…..people who get under my skin and who are like a bad annoying wart that just won't go away!" I said. "Grab him!"

Eddie and Cole ran up behind Kevin and grabbed his arms holding him in place.

"Like this is fair!" Kevin cried out.

"I'm never fair." I said and walked up to him.

I pulled his shirt up and began to cut it off with my knife. I noticed his eyes growing wide. I cut the shirt showing his bare chest.

"Okay listen Ray, maybe we can call a truce!" he cried out.

"No." I then began to laugh my evil laugh, my friends laughed with me. I then put the knife to his chest and rubbed his slowly on his skin teasing him. I saw him tremble. I then held the knife back and brought it back at full force and stabbed it deeply into his chest. He screamed as the pain of the knife hit him. I grew extremely angry and felt this rush running through me. I kept repeating the same thing over and over again. His blood began to splatter onto my face. I felt this rush of sensation running through. I started to laugh, my evil laugh as I kept stabbing him and stabbing him. He soon went limp and my friends lay him down onto the ground. I then climbed on top of him and began to stab him violently through the face and neck.

"Chucky…..fuck…..stop…he's dead!" Cole cried out.

I stopped and looked down at Kevin's messed up face. He kept laughing as I loved the sight of it.

"Wow…..Chucky…you enjoy this do you?" Eddie asked.

I turned to him and grinned. "I crave it."

After getting rid of the body and evidence. I washed up at Eddie's house and barrowed his clothes. We burned the body ones. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at me as I stood by the window.

"Chucky….I…uh…..can't…um-"

"I've done this since I was ten….once you do it…..you long for it. The power it brings….and the way you feel when you are set free…..he'll never mess with you again….or steal your girlfriend." I said. "You're welcome." I said and crossed my arms. He looked at me speechless.

-3 Years Later-

Now in high school and still with the same friends. We've murdered a lot together….mainly I did actually. They just helped me cover up the evidence. But now as time was going by, I seemed to crave murder more and more. I would closed my eyes and fantasy about it. About the smell of the victims blood and the sounds of their pleas, it was like a orgasm to me. I grinned evilly as I sat in the back of the class while these thoughts ran through my mind. How I wanted this, how satisfying it was to kill. The power of it all….the rush of it….oh….it was so…so incredible.

"Chucky? Mr. Ray!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Mr. Garret who was starring at me. He was my English teacher and was rather young. I sighed and looked at him causally.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it today?" he asked.

I looked around to see everyone starring at me.

"I'm fine." I said and looked away embarrassed.

"Did you finish your book report?" he asked.

"I….ugh….forget it…at home." I lied….hell I never started it. Hell why would I? I didn't have time for that useless shit.

"I see." he said.

"Perhaps a day in detention would do you a bit good." he said.

I glared at him.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked.

"Yes…I do." I said and stood up and grinned evilly. "Fuck….You." I said.

The whole class gasped.

"Excuse me?" he asked dumbfounded by my reply.

"Are you fucking death? I said: Fuck You." I said.

"Leave….right now." he said trying to keep his voice calm. I could tell he was angry but holding it in.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble!" I grinned grabbing my books and headed to the door.

The whole class went into a fit of laughter.

I walked into the main office of the school. I saw Mrs. Jenkins sitting at the desk. She was a pretty blonde with curly hair. She turned to see me.

"Charles? In trouble again?" she asked.

"Yeah….that stupid teacher just doesn't get me." I said playing innocent. She always took my side. That was why I always flirted with her.

"Well….some people are…" she leaned forward and whispered. "Are asshole."

I laughed. She smiled.

"I'll tell Mrs. Carter that you're here." she said getting up and went over to the principles door and knocked. I sat down in the waiting area and noticed a couple of girls sitting across from me.

"Is there a day when you are not in here?" Misty Mathews asked me.

Misty was a beautiful girl with long honey blonde hair and silver/blue eyes. She had the most pale skin and perfect completion. However, despise of her pretty looks, she was not Tiffany and to be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to date anyone else.

"Like wise." I said raising a brow.

"Don't waste your time with him, he's one of those bad boy types." Michelle said. She was another girl, not as pretty and had long nappy hair and zits all over her face, she was a fucking holy roller. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you in here for?" I asked.

"I'm on the straight A honor role again and they want to take my picture for the year book." she bragged.

"Good for you." Misty said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah nobody cares about that shit." I said.

"That's what you say now….but when I am a doctor and live in mansion someday while you're both flipping burgers, don't come whining to me." she said.

"You uppity bitch." I said.

Michelle gasped. Misty laughed at my reply. Right then Mrs. Jenkins walked out.

"Chucky, Mrs. Carter is ready to see you." she said.

"Got to go….maybe I'll see you later." I smirked at Misty. She smiled.

"Yeah…maybe."

I got Saturday detention. Like I would show up….get real. After School I met up with Misty and the both of us went out to eat at a burger place.

"It's funny what you said to that monkey earlier." she said.

"Well she annoys me….most people do." I said eating my fries.

"I know the feeling…..I guess that is why I am always in trouble." she said sipping her Coke.

"It's not that bad….better than being a suck up." I said.

"I agree with that."

"Hey….um Misty…..um….you want to come over….my mom is out of town for the weekend….she trust me." I grinned.

"She really trust you?"

"I'm a good liar." I said.

"Yeah….I'll come." she smiled.

As we got to my house I unlocked the door and allowed Misty in first. I then turned around and locked the door again. I placed my house key in my back pocket. She walked around and looked the house.

"Nice place." she smiled.

"Yeah." I looked at her and then those feelings rushed through me again. I wanted to cut her open, drink her blood, smell her blood….I wanted….I wanted her dead. I then shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Chucky? Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Just a headache." I lied.

"You want to lay down?"

"No….I'll just drink a glass of water, I'll be fine….wait for me in my room…will you?" I smirked.

"Okay….where is your room?"

"You'll find it. It has blue walls." I said.

"Okay." she smiled and went upstairs.

I sighed and then walked into the kitchen, my mind was made up. I went over to the counter and pulled out a butcher knife and then the rush filled me. I then slowly walked toward the stairs and grinned evilly as I walked up the stairs. I held the knife behind my back and slowly walked into my room. Misty was on my bed, wearing nothing. My eyes widened.

"What….are…you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Aren't we going to make love?" she asked.

"Yeah….duh….sorry." I laughed.

"Come here." she said gently biting her lip.

I went over to her.

"Let's play a love game." I whispered.

"Oh….sounds exciting." she smiled.

"Oh….trust me it is…..close your eyes." I said.

"What am I like your prisoner?" she giggled.

"Yes." I said.

She closed her eyes and giggled. I then walked over to her and climbed on top of her. I began to kiss her lips. Yuck. I had to pretend though. I kissed her deeply, feeling her mouth in my tongue.

"Love me." she whispers.

I looked down at her and said nothing. That rush ran through me, not a sexual rush, but the killing rush. I took the knife out from behind my back and then began to stand her violently through the face and chest.

After killing her I put my finger onto her bloody wound and then brought it up to my lips and tasted her blood. It was bliss.

~As The Years Pass By~

I have considered myself quite cleaver. Coving up murder after murder, going year after year without being caught. I have murdered over hundreds of people of my teen years….and no one, not even John knew of my addiction. Now age 38, 1988. Many things have changed. John moved across town in a small house and I moved out in my own apartment. Eddie lived near by. My other friends have went about their way, but Eddie and John stayed in my life. And Tiffany came down to stay with me on some occasions. Now you may ask why I've never had the urge to kill her. Well to be honest, I have, several times. But she often sensed this from me and would go back home before I had the chance to act on it.

Plus Tiffany was, what do you call it….not needy but hopelessly devoted to me. I mean, don't get me wrong she's hot and all, but yeah…..let's just say I had my sights on a different girl. A girl named Sarah. Sarah was this beautiful blonde who next door with her husband and daughter Barb. However, I never did like her husband. I just pretended to be his friend. They invited me over a lot and I got to know them. Sarah was pregnant and I thought that I would be a better father….

On one late evening driving home from John's house, I offered to give her husband a ride home. He accepted, but let's just say he never made it home. I took him to a deserted place and strangled him and then threw his body in the lake. Sarah was broken up over this. I just remember smiling at her at the funeral, how I wanted her, how I lust for her. She had those tears running down her face but I thought of them as tears of joy. That day, after the funeral I drove over to John's house, he said he needed to talk to me.

I knocked on his door. I heard him coming toward the door and then slowly it opened. I saw the series expression. I had this uncanny feeling that he knew my dark secret of me being a murderer. But I played it cool and looked at him.

"Come in Chucky." he said.

I slowly walked in and sat down on the couch. He sat across from and then looked me straight in the eyes. Right then I felt this force as if I were in some kind of trance. I couldn't break myself from his stare. My eyes remained wide and looked straight into his. I felt my heart flutter.

"Chucky, I have been having these bad dreams about you. When I dream like this, that means that something is going on. Something bad." he said.

I looked into his brown eyes, I could feel my secret being forced out of me.

"Chucky, there have been a lot of murders and missing people since I've met you. And the numbers have multiplied since you and Eddie befriended each other. Are you connected Chucky? Connected to these murders?" he asked.

"Y…e…s." I tried to fight the word from leaving from my lips, but it was forced out of me.

John was silent for a long moment. He had shock on his face.

"How long have you been a killer?" he whispered.

"Since I was ten." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to turn me in."

"Why did you want to learn voodoo Chucky?"

"So I could hurt other people and gain power." I said.

He glared at me for that reply. If looks could kill.

"You used me?" he looked broken from my words.

"Yes…..I never liked you!" What? What the hell was I doing!?

Right then he chanted something and then this hold over me stopped and I felt a release and snapped out of his mental grasp. I looked at him, slightly afraid.

"How did you do that?" I demanded.

"I used a truth spell." he said.

"WHY!?" I yelled now furious.

"Because, I've had these dreams, the same dreams since I've met you. You see Chucky, I didn't only master in voodoo, I am also physic. I have visions in dreams. But I've ignored the ones about you because I didn't want to believe that they were true. You were my only friend….I was selfish, I didn't want to lose the friendship we had. But there was no friendship was there Chucky? You used me…..for your own selfish gain." he said.

I glared at him.

"Do you plan on killing me too?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"It's very tempting." I growled.

"Why do you kill? WHY!?" he hissed.

"Because I enjoy it." I said in a harsh whisper. "Once you realize you have the power, then no one can hurt you."

"I know you were abused…..wait….you killed your parents too…."

I started to laugh, a evil laugh.

"They were nothing, now, they are nothing." I said in a evil voice.

"You've got to stop this!" he said.

"Why?"

"I know you killed Sarah's husband! You want her don't you! You lust for her! But your lust for somebody only last for so long….then it turns into this craving doesn't it Chucky? A craving to kill!" he said.

"Bravo!" I clapped my hands. "You finally figured me out! What do you want? A cookie?"

"You're ill…..I'm guessing when your father beat your head against the wall, then it must have done something to you-"

"W-wait? How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I got it from the vibes…the vibes I got from you when we first met. He used to beat your head against the wall, maybe that's why you're messed up."

"There's nothing wrong with me John!" I said.

"I'm sorry Chucky, but being a serial killer is not a legal occupation!" he said.

"Fuck you!"

"Look Chucky listen to me, you need to stop this….there could be hope still-"

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"I would never betray you Chucky."

"Oh? Funny how you talk about betrayal when you used a truth spell on me."

"You've been a killer since you were ten and used me for your own gain! And that's not betrayal?"

I said nothing and looked away.

"I needed to know if these dreams, were telling me something. These dreams have haunted me and haunted me for so long….you must understand."

I turned and glared at him for a long moment. I wanted to strangle him.

"Chucky, please, I am begging you to stop this, it will destroy you in the end!"

"Shows how much you know."

"I've seen this before, you're drowning in this addiction….this rush you get. I've seen the future and the path you're on, it will destroy you in the end!"

I walked over to the door, at the point I have heard enough. I turned and saw John right behind me. He then fell to his knees and grabbed my shirt.

"NO CHUCKY DON'T! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU MUST!" he cried out in a panicked voice.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"Chucky no!"

I shoved him off.

"Our friendship is over." I said. "And, don't go to the cops, or I'll come back and kill you." I said.

"This will destroy you!" he cried out. I ignored him and walked to my car and got in.

The next day I waited for Sarah to drop Barb off at daycare and then I waited for her in her living room. I broke in her house throw the back door. I stood there and waited for her to return. I heard the door unlock and saw her enter the room. A surprised look formed on her face.

"Chucky?"

"Hello." I said.

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

"I love you Sarah." I said looking her deep in the eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked looking upset.

"No joke my love." I took my knife out from behind back and pointed it at her. "Now love come with me…..or you might upset me and trust me….you don't want me upset." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"Alright…." her voice trembled.

I took Sarah to this abandoned building and tied her down on the bed. I talked to her for several hours about the things that I did and what John said. I even told her I killed her husband to be with her. Honestly I thought I was a lot better for her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Let's face it, he didn't love you Sarah….not like I do." I said.

But what I didn't know was that John had called Sarah the night before and told her about me killing her husband. And after dropping Barb off at daycare she went to the police station and told them what John had said. I've learned about this later of course.

"You barely know me." she whispered.

"Don't be silly." I smiled. "I'll be back soon." I said and kissed her. I then left.

I came back later with flowers that I have stolen and placed them around the room. She looked at me confused. I honestly didn't know what she was confused about.

"You like them?" I asked.

She nodded but had this odd look in her face.

"They were hard to find not exactly in season." I said.

She just looked at me. I sighed and then stood up.

"I'm going to pick up Barb from daycare-"

"NO!" she cried out.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"I…I uh…I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"I want you here with me."

"But what about family time?"

"I don't want to share you."

"Sarah, you've had me all day."

"I want you longer."

"Well that's a fucking selfish attitude for a mother to take." I said.

She looked at me, her eyes watered.

"What are you going to do when the baby comes? Keep me from her too? You know that would make me very upset….and you don't want to see me upset. Do you? Do you? DO YOU?"

"No." she whispered.

"I'm going to get Barbie." I said walking to the door.

"NO!" she cried out.

Right then I heard sirens. I looked out the window to see two police cars pull up.

"FUCK! Fuck!" I turned to face her. "You told them about us?" I said.

"There is no us!" she hissed.

I was so angry that she too had betrayed me. I stabbed her in the stomach in hopes of killing her and the baby and then fled through the back door. All these years of getting away with endless murders had come a to brutal end. How could it be this way? I have been so careful, so cleaver and then John and Sarah fucked it all up for me. I ran, the temperature was low and it was freezing. I ran down the street and then saw this cop chasing after me. I then looked to see Eddie waiting in his van for me. But he noticed the police coming after me and took off full speed.

"Eddie no! Don't leave me! God no!" I cried out.

The cop shot at me, I knew that I had to think fast. I shot my gun at him but missed. Shit! I then took off running the other way. I ran up to a top store and hid in the doorway and caught my breath and then heard another gun shot. Caught! I knew he was close.

"Give it up Ray! It's over!" he called out.

No way would I give up without a fight. I looked toward the door and shot it with my gun, causing the lock to break off. The alarm to the store went off and I ran in. I ran down a couple of isles, I could hear his foot steps close by. I then peeked through the shelf onto the next isle and saw him. I aimed my gun at him and shot at him and missed. This why I am a knife person….if you're wondering. Well anyway, he aimed at me and got me in the shoulder. I cried out and fell to the floor. I took my heavy coat off and then forced my self up. I knew that I was out of bullets. So I dropped my gun and moved to the next isle.

I began to feel weak and somewhat nauseated. I put my hand to my wound and felt my own blood. I then pulled my hand away. It was soaked with blood.

"Shit." I whispered. "Oh….no I'm dying." I whispered. And then angered filled me.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND I'M GOING TO GET EDDIE NO MATTER WHAT!" I screamed and then began to walk to another isle. Weaker and weaker I got. My blood pouring out of my shoulder and my arm began to feel numb.

"I got to find somebody." I whispered. "I just got to find somebody…" I felt light headed and saw a stack of boxes of Good Guy dolls. I felt so weak I couldn't stand anymore. I then fell forward against the dolls causing all of them to tumble down on top of me. I fell to the floor and felt like giving up. Knowing that I would bleed to death. But then out of my last moments of weakness I looked up at the Good Guy box to see a smiling red haired doll looking back at me. A smirk then appeared onto my face. Maybe I don't have to die after all. I thought. I then pulled the door out of the box and then placed my hand on it's forehead and began to chant the cheat death spell, that I have memorized.

There you have it. Snippets of my life story. Did I cheap you on some details….maybe. Haha. Yes, if you are wondering, the spell did indeed work, however, let's just say transferring my soul into a doll was the biggest mistake of my life.

The End


End file.
